


A Hallway, A Rumour, And A Kiss

by MatrixDream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 'L i k e' confessions, Also romantic problems, I mean FACE BATTLING!, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Rare pair but what else is new?, Rumours, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Thanks to the two blogs https://was-it-the-pipes.tumblr.com/ and https://raiseyourcrossbows.tumblr.com/ Rps I've started shipping the ultimate rare-pair that I probably wouldn't have even thought twice about if it wasn't for both of them XD





	A Hallway, A Rumour, And A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm always in rare pair hell and literally 75% of my fics are rare pairs but damn I'm digging deep now XD Does anyone expect anything else from me though?

        Pipes walked down the hallways of the Lost Light as he made his way to the habsuite holding movie night tonight. Apparently tonight's flick would be a rom-com which he was undoubtedly excited for, it was a great genre to distract himself from his own romantic problems. The happy endings gave him hope, which prompted him to begin walking a bit faster lest he miss the beginning. Though during his quick stride he did miss passing by a taller mech. 

        "Hey, Pipes!" The tone caused him to flinch and pause, broken out of his focus by Atomizer. 

        "Oh, uh...hey, Atomizer. What's up?" The blue Minibot asked sheepishly, noticing a mischievous glint in the other mech's visor. 

        "C'mere, I want to talk to you in private." The archer waved Pipes over but left no room for protesting as his wrist was grabbed and he was practically pulled into an empty hall. 

        "Well, okay..." He wasn't sure what this was about but he was getting nervous. 

        "I heard something  _very interesting_ a while ago..." 

        The larger mech loomed over him, trapping him against the wall and the red/orange frame. "W-what would that be?" Alright,  _extremely_  nervous. 

        "I've been hearing some curious rumours going around. Something ridiculous, it probably started when somebot got overcharged at Swerve's and opened their spark to him. That's nothing unusual but now, when they involve  _me_ , that's when I get curious," Atomizer leaned in closer to the much shorter bot, causing the mech to shrink down even more. "Do you happen to  _like_ _me_ , Pipes? I'm not one for rumours but, I like to get to the  _source._ " 

        "L-like you?! I mean, I guess you're cool but, c'mon, I've already said what my type is and you don't really fit it." Pipes tried to shrug nonchalantly but quite frankly he was hiding a wobbly smile under his mask. 

        "Is that so?" Finally out of the poor mech's personal space, Atomizer crossed his arms and raised an optic ridge. "You felt much differently at Swerve's just the other day." 

        The Minibot's faceplate exploded into a violet flush, squeaking in embarrassment. "You were actually there?!" 

        "I didn't have to be," Leaning in close once again, if he had a faceplate he'd be smirking down at the short bot. "Now be honest." 

        "Oh-okay, maybe I do like you a little but, that doesn't matter!" Pipes looked away in humiliation. "...Go ahead and make fun of me now, just get it over with. I know you want to." He screwed his optics shut and offlined his visor, prepared for an onslaught of insults or maybe even a smack; that had happened one time when he really messed up. What he certainly wasn't expecting was for a battle mask to bump against his own, causing his spark to jump and his visual feed to online instantly in shock. A red hue casted over his faceplate in a mock blush as he stared at the taller mech with bright, wide optics. "W-what?"

        "I saw that in a movie once, though neither of us seem to have the required extremities." Atomizer pressed their masks together again, though leaving the Mini room to escape if wanted. What he didn't want to admit was usually these sort of moments followed an 'I love you' but he wasn't quite ready for that. 

        Pipes could feel his spark glow brighter in it's chamber but he looked down regardless, tapping his two index digits together in nervous contemplation."...Atomizer?"

        "Yeah?"

        "...I'm not very good at being spontaneous but do you want to come to movie night with me?" He asked on a whim, because hell he just got 'kissed' and there was no way he was going to just let this moment slip away. 

        "Woah! Slow down there speedster!" Atomizer snickered, though the other mech wilting at his response prompted him to bump shoulders. "I'm just joking, let's go." 

        Pipes noticeably perked up, slipping out from under the red and orange mech. "We have to hurry then! It's going to be starting soon." He unthinkingly grabbed the bot's servo, pulling the archer along. Briefly he considered if he should've asked but he just got kissed twice so fraggit, loverbot was coming with him. Still, he wanted to be sure he wasn't jumping the gun. "...So, does this mean you like me too?" He hesitantly asked, now they were walking side by side as the slightly taller mech could easily catch up to him. 

        "Maybe." 

        "Maybe?!" He spluttered. "You can't just  _kiss_ somebot, twice mind you! And then only  _maybe_ like them!" Rude but he shouldn't have expected any less. 

        "I'll tell you when I figure it out." Atomizer responded coolly, though pointedly didn't let go of the smaller servo in his own and in fact gave it a little squeeze. 

        Pipes looked down at their intertwined digits as they continued to walk before looking back up at the other bot; really not his ideal type but damn he was attracted to this mech. Absentmindedly scratching his faceplate, his digit tips brushed over the seam holding his battle mask. Hesitantly he removed and subspaced it to free up his remaining servo. Biting his bottom derma, tentatively he tapped Atomizer's arm to get his attention. 

        Once given, he was unexpectedly pulled down to the shorter mech's height and was caught off guard by gentle lips kissing the side of his mask. He was quickly released but he remained crouched anyways, his empty servo flying to his covered cheek as he touched the warmed metal. His golden visor widened and it was his turn to blush, the white of his mask giving away the purple tint flushing his faceplate. 

        "I hope that helps you decide." Pipes beamed before snapping his mask back into place. The archer only nodded numbly in response, still having not recovered despite the fact that they were on their way again. That look was quite possibly the most satisfying thing he had ever witnessed and now he could say he was almost glad he accidentally drunkenly admitted his feelings; as here on the Lost Light, rumours spread fast and as the unofficial couple walked into movie night holding servos, new ones were already beginning.  

 

 


End file.
